Talk:Starcraft 2 Island Defense Wiki
I'd hardly call you a forumite anymore, since the community has changed alot since you where here. Also, tons of your information is either misleading or paranoid. Walled off gold makes it 100% safe unless you are typing or have a deadly slow reaction time. Also, make some categories, much better then listing them 1 by 1. Awesome! I know I've been neglecting this wiki of valuable attention but I just thought it was dead and I don't really have the time for this kinda stuff anymore lol. I have been able to find some time and I will probably be adding more to this site alot more. Its amazing at how something can be brought back to life. -EgonStetman Thanks, I kind of came back on and was REALLY set back by all the updates. So, I went out to find the information on the updated game, which took FOREVER. Anyways, I really want this thing to turn into something really nice. And that misleading information you're talking about, I didn't post actually. So you know. GalacticVoid 05:53, March 22, 2012 (UTC) We've Come a Loooooong Way Thanks you to EVERYONE who's helped so far. Especially you 9Zackarious6, you're a GOD. I also appreciate Woot's help, and MultiDave's, but your grammar needs some work. ;) Regardless, help is help, and I appreciate it. Thank you EVERYONE! GalacticVoid, Adopter Of This Once Empty Wiki 21:12, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Would help if we had more people Maybe we should post something on the forum about the wiki, which appears to be forming at a rapid rate due to me and zakarious having no life whatsoever. After all, two people cannot finish a wiki in a workable time frame, especially seeing as ID2 will be released sometime in the future. -bazookaham +1 To Whoever... Can figure out how to make our drop-downs more like the ones on this Wiki: http://terraria.wikia.com/wiki/Terraria_Wiki I'm going to be taking a web design course when I'm in grade 10, but I do now some tricks, I'll see into it. EgonStetman 21:18, April 14, 2012 (UTC)EgonStetman Is it me, or... Do my Wiki slaves seem busy as of late? Very limited amount of edits recently, unlike before. 9Zakarious6 02:09, April 16, 2012 (UTC)9Zakarious6 - Two Reasons First one=Boat loads of homework sailed in this last week. I should hopefully be able to edit more now. Second one=Lack of up-to-date guides on the wiki (Almost all of them for most builders were made back in mid 2011) Need to bring in FatalDestiny's Marine guide (If needed... If not... then.... whatever) 21:38, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, ive gotten somewhat distracted due to schoolwork :P I'll finish up formatting the rest of the builder pages ASAP. ^^this was me btw Bazookaham 21:38, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Schoolwork is killer isn't it? 9Zakarious6 23:09, April 16, 2012 (UTC)Zakarious AW YEAH There's now some pretty smexy stuff going on up there in the title bar... *high-fives self* GalacticVoid, God of Starcraft 2 ID's Wiki 04:23, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Still waiting for a drop down that has atleast the link the the Builders/Titans/Titan Hunters page... I would figure it out myself if I was admin.... Egon where are you?!?!?!?!?! 9Zakarious6 19:21, April 16, 2012 (UTC)9Zakarious6 Random Hates Me.... You know how random used to always give everyone Zealot? Right now the Random Page button is giving me Reaper 3/5 times... I don't think this is a huge problem. (Reason I was randoming was to see what minor edits I could do ;) 9Zakarious6 22:42, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Things are Starting to Look Good Around Here Keep up the good work guys, this custom really needs the wiki! EgonStetman (talk) 14:44, September 16, 2012 (UTC) EgonStetman